sims_survivor_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Rita Osborne
Kylie "Rita" Osborne is the Sole Survivor in Survivor: The Australian Outback. Known for having good friendships with almost every castaway, Rita managed to win the game against Vince Turner, who was her crush and arguably the strongest Survivor contestant ever. She is also known for having an alliance with Vince and her best friend, Joanna Yates. She is also known for having a father-daughter relationship with Frank Corbett, and getting insulted by Izzy Ortega when she voted against him on Day 9. She managed to beat Vince for the title of Sole Survivor in a 2-1 vote. Profile Rita was born in Lakeview, Alabama. Rita was born as the middle child of three; one older brother and one younger sister. Her real name is Kylie, but she went by Rita, her middle name, since she was four years old. It was always easy for Rita to make friends in school. She was so close with them, that she still sees a few of them to this day. Rita currently lives in Lakeview with her cat, Toast, as a dance instructor. Survivor Rita started off the game on the Ogakor tribe and quickly became likeable to the entire tribe. Rita quickly got a crush on Vince Turner but didn't want him to know. But that didn't stop her from telling the other two women of the tribe, Joanna Yates and Stacey Conner. She also had a father-daughter relationship with Frank Corbett. Ogakor managed to win the first immunity challenge and Rita was safe from elimination. Over the next few days, Rita was socializing a lot with everyone in the tribe and was feeling in a safe position. This time, Ogakor lost the immunity challenge and had to vote someone out. Frank asked Rita to vote for Joanna with him because she was annoying him, but she decided to vote Izzy Ortega because they haven't spoken to each other that much. Fortunately, Rita didn't get a vote that night and it ended up becoming a deadlock tie between Stacey and Izzy. Stacey ended up being the first Ogakor member to go for having the worst relationship with Vince. The next morning, Frank asked Rita once again if she would vote with him next tribal council, to which she agreed to. After losing the next immunity, Frank asked Joanna and Vince if they would vote Izzy out, who Frank had a rivalry with. They said yes, and so did Rita, but at tribal council, Frank was voted out for being too weak in challenges, which also shocked Rita who voted Izzy. The next morning, Izzy confronted Rita about the vote against him. She tried apologizing, but Izzy didn't want to hear it and instead insulted her and scolded her, which left Rita in tears and be comforted by Joanna and Vince. They both tried to convince Izzy to apologize, but he refused. Despite this, Ogakor managed to win the next immunity challenge. On Day 13, Izzy did finally apologize, and Rita reluctantly accepted. Izzy was still tense because he wasn't sure if he should believe Rita. With the stress at camp, Ogakor lost the next immunity challenge and Izzy tried to make it up to Rita and asked her if she would vote for Vince at tribal council. She said yes, but what Izzy didn't know was that she has a crush on Vince. Rita turned the tables on Izzy and asked Joanna and Vince to vote him out. In the end, Izzy was unanimously voted out. With only three Ogakor members left, Rita, Joanna, and Vince decided to make an alliance if they made the merge. They luckily won the immunity challenge and were guaranteed to make the merge. On Day 19, Rita, Joanna, and Vince merged with the three remaining Kucha members into a new tribe called Barramundi. Rita and Joanna quickly got along with the oldest Kucha member, Trixie Erkel. When the first individual immunity challenge came around, Kyle Willett won immunity and couldn't be voted out. Afterwards, Jessica Ferrer was bragging about how she was safe and wouldn't be voted off, which annoyed everyone. This caused her downfall and she was unanimously voted off. There were two Kucha members left in the game and were also targets for tribal council. They tried to get Joanna to swing to their side, but she declined. Vince won the next immunity challenge and they decided to target Kyle. However, Vince voted for Trixie, while Joanna and Rita voted for Kyle, as well as Trixie and Kyle voting for Rita; causing a tie. In the revote, Kyle got the majority votes and was voted off and became the first member of the jury. Trixie was the next to go after being unanimously out.I The next morning, only Ogakor members remained in the game, and none of them could believe how far they made it. They went through their Rite of Passage and looked back at the castaways they competed with, but were eliminated from the game. After that, they went through their final immunity challenge, which Vince won. He had a very tough decision to make between who he would take to the final tribal council. In the end, Vince voted out Joanna, bringing Rita with him to the finale. At the final tribal council, Rita and Vince faced the jury. Kyle asked why the person next to them didn't deserve to win. Rita said that Vince was arrogant. Next, Trixie asked what the two of them what they think got them to the finals. Rita answered by saying overcoming low points, as well as bringing up the fight she had with Izzy. Finally, Joanna made comments about the two of them. She said that Rita was her closest friend during the entire game and congratulated her for overcoming Izzy's wrath. But she also said that Rita played under the radar for some points of the game, which wasn't the best way to play the game. In the end, Rita received the votes from Joanna and Trixie to win the game and ended up winning the game, only losing Kyle's vote. Post-Survivor At the reunion show, Vince and Rita had been confirmed to be dating. The two were seen holding hands during the show. Rita currently teaches Kindergarten in Alabama. Trivia Rita is the first Sole Survivor to receive votes against them. Rita is the youngest female contestant on the Ogakor tribe Rita is the first Sole Survivor to be caught in a tie vote at tribal council Rita is the youngest Sole Survivor to date Rita is the first Sole Survivor to never win individual immunity Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Australia Contestants Category:Ogakor Tribe Category:Barramundi Tribe Category:Winners Category:Survivor: The Australian Outback Category:Finalists